


i want you for a lifetime

by imnotanironwall



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Older Characters, Post-Kingdom Hearts III
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-10-01 19:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20376514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotanironwall/pseuds/imnotanironwall
Summary: It started off as a joke, a discussion that didn't mean anything."It feels like we're newlyweds," Lea said, slumped on their brand new couch, not even looking up from his phone. His eyes had twinkled, a laugh on the edge of his lips. "We should just make it official."Isa hmmed, barely casting a glance over his furniture magazine to look at his lover's head on his thigh. "Would you marry me?"





	i want you for a lifetime

It started off as a joke, a discussion that didn't mean anything. 

> _ "It feels like we're newlyweds," Lea said, slumped on their brand new couch, not even looking up from his phone. His eyes had twinkled, a laugh on the edge of his lips. "We should just make it official." _
> 
> _ Isa hmmed, barely casting a glance over his furniture magazine to look at his lover's head on his thigh. "Would you marry me?" _
> 
> _ A blush crept onto his cheeks as he realized the implications of those words that had left his mouth without thinking. Lea only laughed and rolled onto his side, nose pressed against Isa's stomach. "That's a dumb question." _
> 
> _ “But would you?” _
> 
> _ Lea twisted his body around to see his screen and raised his eyebrows, not even looking up at Isa, like the answer was obvious. “Of course silly.” _

And they had dropped the subject, as quickly as it had come up, forgotten the moment long fingers lost themselves in bright red hair.

* * *

The colors are blinding, the choices overwhelming. Should he have something engraved? Or add a diamond? A simple gold ring seems too plain, but too many jewels would steal the attention - and what's _ too many _?

He sighs. 

"You should stop overthinking," Xion says next to him, as she ties her long hair into a bun. "If you choose something you like, Lea will love it." 

Roxas bumps his shoulder into hers, looking down with a smirk when she frowns. He scratches his cheek as he looks over the display of rings, his fingers lingering over his growing facial hair. "The ring doesn't really matter. He has been waiting for what, two years? He's just gonna be happy you're finally asking him for real." He points at a silver band with three large gems around it but Xion swats his finger as she shakes her head ‘no’ like it’s not even worth mentioning out loud.

Isa crosses his arms, creased brows wrinkling his forehead further. "I asked him_ for real _ and he said it was 'silly'," he groans, false bitterness in his voice. After all, they had barely moved in together after three years of rebuilding their relationship when he asked Lea; marriage wasn’t their priority. He probably hadn’t taken him seriously then either. 

"_ The point is _ ," Xion intervenes, "you both are ready to take that next step now but it doesn't mean you have to make it as big of a deal as everyone thinks it is. Just choose something you like, something that would look good on him, because he will love it no matter what.” She raises a displayed ring to her eyes and smiles at the sun and moon engraved inside before putting it back. “He loves _ you _." 

"You're right," Isa nods, gesturing for the shopkeeper that he has made his choice. "Could you wait for me outside? I'll join you in a minute." 

When he finds Xion and Roxas again, they're leaning against a wall. The sound of footsteps catch their attention and they turn toward Isa with smiles on their faces. Isa offers them each a light blue popsicle.

"Thank you for coming with me today, it means a lot," he admits in a small voice, a faint blush on his face. 

He is met with two bodies smashing against him, strong arms hugging him. "It means a lot to us too," Xion says, voice muffled against Isa's chest. 

"Yeah. You're family."

The words warm his heart. He feels safe, loved, confident - _ he can do it _. 

* * *

  
The sun sets in hues of red and blue, merging into one deep purple before vanishing. A cold breeze rises, ruffling long blue locks before settling down again. The moon shines and lights flicker across the town. The night is quiet. Isa feels at peace. 

He takes a deep breath. He was supposed to make his proposal earlier. They had dinner at a fancy restaurant, they had dressed elegantly and the ambiance was nice, romantic. All the elements were there to make it a spectacular memory, something to tell with pride and joy to future generations. And yet, Isa couldn't get down to his knee. It didn't feel _ right _.

He doesn't regret it though, as he sits outside on their balcony. It just wasn’t the right time, the right place. It didn't feel like him, and that's enough for his guilt to die down. 

The door of the balcony opens and closes, the clings of mugs bringing him back to the present moment. He smiles, discrete but grateful when a warm tea is placed between his hands and the smell of hot cocoa reaches his nose as Lea cuddles up next to him. Maybe they're fine just like that, maybe it's like Xion said. _ No big deal _. 

"You've looked pensive all night, what's going on?" Lea asks after a beat, shoulder pressed against Isa's. His hair glows orange, like a fire growing, and Isa loses himself in its contemplation for a moment. 

"I've been thinking about you, about us," he admits, looking away from turquoise eyes. And when he hears Lea takes a deep breath, like he is gonna announce their break-up, he quickly adds, "Good things! Good things about us." 

He sighs, bending forward to put both their mugs on the small coffee table. He turns toward Lea, takes his hands in his, and gently presses his thumb between each finger, caressing the soft skin. He smiles when he remembers how they used to sit in a similar way when they were younger, when they first voiced their feelings for each other. The memory is calming. 

"I wanted to ask you something earlier, but it didn't feel right to do that then." 

"And it feels right, now?"

"Yes, it does." He reaches into the inner pocket of his suit, left on the armrest, and retrieve a small velvet box. "We don't have paopu fruits, but I still wanted our destinies to be intertwined. I want to remain a part of your life no matter what, and I want you to be a part of mine. I've lost you once and I couldn't bear to lose you again."

He looks up for the first time since the beginning of his speech, swallowing around the lump in his throat. "I love you, Lea. Would you marry me?"

It feels like time stops and stretches. Seconds, minutes pass in complete silence as the two men stare at each other, one a bright blush on his cheeks, the other tears in his eyes. And yet, what breaks the quiet is not a sob or a shaky _ yes _. It's a laugh. Bright and clear and familiar. Comforting. Loving. 

Fingers squeeze Isa's free hand so tightly his knuckles go numb and he flinches. It’s not what he anticipated - he never really could with Lea -, but it’s not always a bad thing. He watches with fondness as his lover falls on the outdoor couch until he is laying on it, laughter loud in the summer night. Tears slide down his face as his own free hand flies to cover his face. And Isa is not sure why exactly Lea is laughing, he should feel disappointed and dejected, but the sound warms his heart. 

So he waits.

When the laughter dies down, Lea has fallen on his side, head pressed against Isa’s thigh. He wipes down a tear, chest weaving heavily.

“I’m sorry for laughing,” he eventually breathes out. “It’s the nerves, I guess. I'm happy.”

Lea shifts his body until he looks up at Isa, eyes shining in the moonlight. He smiles. 

“It took you so long I almost thought you weren’t serious that first time. You sure made me wait.”

Isa can’t help the words that slip past his lips, eyebrow twitching. “You could have proposed yourself.”

Lea closes his eyes, bringing Isa’s hand to his lips. “Nah.” He kisses the whitened knuckles before pressing their intertwined hands to his chest, his heart pounding as he thinks of his next words. “You remember that day on the clocktower? The one before the Keyblade Graveyard’s battle.” Isa hmms. “I said I would even drag _ you _home.”

His mouth quirk. “I wanted you to acknowledge _ I _ was home - I brought us back together, that was on you to make _us _home. That’s why I waited.”

When he opens his eyes again, Isa is flung into a world that is theirs only. Red and turquoise embrace him and he feels his head spinning, his lips tremble. “That’s why I’m saying _ yes _, now. Yes, I’ll marry you, Isa.”

And if tears fall down on the simple gold band engraved with a single star, and if that same star seems to glow as he passes the ring around Lea’s finger as he kisses him once, twice, three times, neither of them say a word - too engrossed in loving each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Asked for requests on twitter and everyone seemed enthusiastic about "proposals", so here it is!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/imnotanironwall)


End file.
